


Solar Eclipse

by TheAngelofFate



Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [16]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Crying, Evil Ozpin AU, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, in which Evil Oz finds Oscar one day’ kidnaps him and raises him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28345131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAngelofFate/pseuds/TheAngelofFate
Summary: In which Evil!Ozpin is met with a horror he never saw coming and was never prepared for.Involving Oscar and the Pool of Grimm and the realization that his son might never be the same again.
Relationships: Ozpin & Oscar Pine
Series: noticed there was a lack in Oscar & Ozpin stories so I decided to rectify that [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552897
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Solar Eclipse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Phantomdragon321](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomdragon321/gifts).



Ozpin grabbed at the arm, the arm that belonged to his son, the very person he's raised for the past 13 years, that looked at Oz and the things that he's done, and never once felt any kind of resentment towards.

That still saw a good man underneath the curse the Gods had forced upon him, that had warped him and turned him... evil and felt only pity for him. That actually wanted to help him, that declared he would when he was old enough to be a Hunstmen if he was allowed to go to an Academy.

His hand clasped around Oscar's wrist and yanked him hard out of the Pit of Grimm with all the strength he had.

And he knew what he was about to see, and yet he still was not ready for it.

He pulled Oscar into his arms and wiped away the ooze that caked his son's body. Gently, ever so gently, smoothed away the substance from Oscar's face and his heart, his cold and darkened heart nearly killed him. He felt his body breaking down, that glow beginning to form around him, but he forced it down as he desperately looked at Oscar's face. His face which once had been innocent and tanned with freckles, was now... exactly like his.

 _No—_ He thought in horror, _No, no no no!_

_Not him, please, not my sunshine_

Not his spark of light within this vast darkness.

He cupped Oscar face, tenderly, using his thumbs to smooth the skin over, a vain hope that would be enough to make that white pigment go away and reveal those freckles underneath.

"Oscar?" He choked, eyes swelling with blacken tears. "Baby?"

Then slowly, ever so slowly. Oscar opened his eyes and Ozpin was hit with another punch to his heart. Gone were Oscar's innocent, hazel green eyes and now were replace with deep blood red ones, exactly like Oz's.

"Dad?" Oscar said, looking confused, looking bewildered. "What's wrong?" To some this would seem like good news, like a miracle, that Oscar looked as though he wasn't effected by the Pits darkness.

But Oz knew better. Knew that the Pool of Grimm effect everyone differently, because he should know. He was a prime example of it compared to the other people who he's experiment on.

Regardless, Ozpin tried to smile, a smile that was always meant for Oscar and no one else. But it faltered and crumbled in an instant. "Oh Oscar..." He leaned forward pressed his forehead against's Oscar and let his dark tears cascade down his face. "I'm so sorry."

Oscar reached up and grasped the sleeves of his suit. "Papa?" Clearly, unable to comprehend the safe, the severity of what was going on, to fresh and new to the Pits effects.

But Oz would not reprimanded, he would not scold, for it would likely do no good. Right now, all he could do was mourn the boy he raised, and loved so very much, knowing that Oscar won't ever be the same. Even if Oscar's emotions remained in tact that doesn't guarantee the darkness won't settle in.

True, he always teased about Oscar turning out exactly like him. But he actually never wanted it to happen, not really. Because Oscar's pure innocent, his unyielding love for Ozpin no matter what evil he does or inflicted upon others, and that was the very reason Ozpin was trying to hard to break the curse he was under.

For Oscar's sake,

> _"You can be good, right?" A eight year old Oscar asked one day, as he walked around trying to catch a Seer that was playing tag._
> 
> _Ozpin set his mug aside and interlocked his fingers together. "I can fake being good, if that's what you mean, dear. But the desire to be good, to help others. I can't. That desire has faded from my heart long ago. All my heart sees now is chaos."_
> 
> _"But you want to be good, right?" Oscar said, now standing in front of Ozpin, little fingers digging him to his suit. "You... you love me, right?"_
> 
> _"Oh I do, my garden. Of course."_
> 
> _"Really?" Those hazel green orbs stared at him so intently, so desperately that Oz's heart clinched, gently he picked his child and held him close._
> 
> _"You mean more to me then you will ever know, my pinecone."_
> 
> _Oscar smiled, relief of his young features, and pressed his forehead against Oz's temple. "Then that means you can be good. If you just try harder?"_
> 
> _Oscar was so innocent, far to pure for this world that didn't deserve him. "Oh, you make it sound so easy, love. But it's far more complex then your little mind can understand." He raised a hand and gender poke his son between the eyes with his long finger nail._
> 
> _Oscar puffed out his cheeks, "Then when I'm old enough I'll help you!" He said with such determination that Oz blinked in surprise. "I can make you good if I love you enough, can I?"_
> 
> _Oz smiled, feeling such care and love for this innocent boy, "You are more then welcome to try,"_

His eyes burned, as tears cascaded down his face. Hatred form anew at the Gods for doing this to him again. For giving him this small bundle of innocent and letting him love again only for it to blow up in his face. "I love you and I promise you I'll fix this. I'll make the Gods fix this."

No matter what he had to do.

No matter the blood he had to spill, or the pain he had to inflict on others. He would succeed now then ever before, because now he had another reason, a drive to push through. No matter if the Gods themselves stood against him like they always did.

Until those hazel green eyes looked up at him lovingly once again, until Oscar's skin was tan, and dissolved of the white pigment, until those freckles graced those cheeks once more.

Ozpin, would not stop until he had his son back.

**Author's Note:**

> This whole fic idea started in Discord where Phantomdragon321, (aka immortal-green-wizard) where we discussed our EvilDadpin AU that I ran by her and she loved as well. 
> 
> Then she chimed in with Grimm Oscar and THEN I chimed in with “What if it was an accident? Like he fell into the pit?” And this fic was born. I will say it’s not my best work but I enjoyed writing this nonetheless. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcomed and appreciated down in the comments down below and I will see you all later and Happy Late Holidays.


End file.
